


"That Was Not All"

by DamnedLobster



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Episode: s04e11 Gem Harvest, Episode: s04e17 That Will Be All, Gen, Steven bomb, emerald - Freeform, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnedLobster/pseuds/DamnedLobster
Summary: This is an unfinished story, i have reached a point where i am unsure how to continue, hopefully it being on here will both inspire and motivate the completion of this story.The story is a direct sequel to that of the last Steven bomb episode; "That Will Be All".You can tell me where you would like the story to go and stuff.After the Events of episode "That Will Be All" Holy Blue Agate goes against Pearls warnings and tells Yellow Diamond of the Crystal Gems...





	

Traitors 1.1

* * *

 

Despite the threatening warning pearl gave her, holly blue agate immediately runs into the chamber both yellow and blue diamonds were in whipping away the unlawful amethysts and making the walls a long pink blur from her perspective. Out of breath holly blue agate exclaims “Its them…” she gasps “the gems that aided in the destruction of everything pink diamond was and worked for and they stole the new human”. Without hesitation yellow diamond does the exact thing pearl warned her of and asks “You allowed fugitives in this sector? Let alone this memorial to pink diamond, and then you let them escape?” the anger in yellows voice intensifies “Pearl send an emerald, then get someone to shatter this agate”. Holly blue agate screams in a squeaky mess “please, there must be ano…” “QUIET, AGATE!! You are given one job and you failed me, so just quiet”, the regret in holly blue’s face becomes apparent but she does not speak out again, she knows her fate.

 

 The Farming Roots 1.2

* * *

 

Once again it is a peaceful day in the beach city farm; the sun is shining, the crops are… it appears that Peridot has been improving her farming skills, like creating perfect gems Peridot has been transferring her skills into creating the perfect crops. There are protruding machines all around the field made of old ovens, car parts telephone pole and the likes; the dirt is exceptionally light both in colour and to the touch. The appearance of the crops are outstanding and above all else they are bigger than any of the crystal gems, and the looks so delicious you can imagine yourself just biting into the raw crop still in the ground. “Hey lapis I think we’re getting the hang of this farming thing, don’t you think?”, lapis looks up slightly from her deck chair when suddenly; a mini earthquake knocks over one of Peridot’s farming machines Lapis gets up and seems confused, she asks what that was. Something extremely chilling goes down everyone’s spines, Peridot anxiously says “That felt like a world scanner…” Peridots spirt fades slightly in the tone of her voice” NO, no it can’t be…” Lapis quickly responds “what’s happening Peri?”. A massive green hand slowly descends from the sky’s, Peridot instantly recognizes it as an emerald ship due to the advanced modifications extruding from the fingertips, “AHHH” Peridot screams “Why is she here, Oh Clod oh clod oh clod”. At this point hatches open all over the hand and hundreds of drones that look very similar to the ones Peridot used exit the ship, and a bored sinister voice is projected from the ship “Surrender, Now!”.

 

Without much hesitation, Lapis creates as many bolts of water as she can, launching them into the air destroying enough drones to make their way into the barn.” oh clod there getting in…” Under her breath “I can’t believe I’m missing Pearl”, Peridot manages to redirect one off course slightly into another destroying them both with her metal manipulation abilities. The drones surround them both in two spherical shapes around each of them the drones beam electric based force fields between effectively bubbling them in electric, the bubbles smash through the barn roof making a linear direct route to the ship. Peridot seems to be in a state of panic repeating “oh clod” over and over until she realised the emotions that must be going through Lapis, as Lapis attacks from the inside of the bubble screaming “I am not a prisoner” Peridot tries to calm her slightly saying “it’s going to be fine Lapis, you are going to be in containment until the others find us I however will not be joining you” Peridot’s face sinks and she falls to the floor in terror. Lapis was not able to hear Peridot due to how much she was attacking the containment drones and then she pass’s out due to exhaustion.

 

The inside of the ship there are terminals and system interfaces everywhere, there are many other peridots that are all giving our Peridot glares of disappointment as they walk past the cells in which they are caged, floating above all walkways are drones completing various tasks and there are many other machines both floating and walking through every point in the ship. Peridot and lapis are in neighbouring containment cells, Peridot is dreading the next events but still shouts for Lapis with no response for Lapis is still passed out.

 

Emerald 1.3

* * *

 

A bulky silhouette is shown sharing a similar stature to that of a ruby ship with a few big differences, like the big oval like shape on the top of it where this figures head obviously lies, the size is much bigger than any normal gem we have encountered, this silhouette is at least half the size of a diamond with many flickering green lights all over the body, surrounded by at least 40 terminal screens, hundreds of light beams, this is the most technologically advanced computer that anyone has seen, far superior to the ones Peridot used and the much better than the ones on all standard homeworld ships. This silhouette is virtually moving code sequences and commands from terminal to terminal in the control room. The figure speaks into the ships communication microphone, most of the gems on board flinch to the sound of screeching static “Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, your actions are not coherent, you are to be prepped for analysis as to how my own gems failed me. The lapis will be moved to a containment cell as an extra prisoner for our diamond” she sighs and looks at a screen with information about all the crystal gems, the screen even has information about the Garnet fusion.

 

A massive gap in the wall opens up as a Peridot walks in and the light from corridor shines in to show that the Silhouette is actually a giant mechanised suit and we can see the small section of the face of gem on the inside through a green visor, all we can see in this split second is that they are a much darker richer green than Peridot and their eyes are very small. The Peridot that entered the room promptly states that “The Requested gem ship has just reached the milky way and is entering the vicinity my emerald “. Emerald instantly leans forward into the light of a terminal showing the smirk on her face and responds “Activate magnetising beams when they are within range, prepare drones with pre-set capture techniques for a pearl, a small incorrectly formed amethyst, a small and a large human and I am just uploading the code for the fusion between a ruby and a sapphire with assuming my power level calculations are correct”.

 

The magnetic beams are fired and the gem ship gets captured within the beam, the crystal gems were not prepared for this at all and fall right into the trap. The ship starts shaking and everybody except from Garnet falls to the floor, this was caused by the pulling of the magnetic beam, Gregg gets up and is able to point out of the window towards the big green ship orbiting earth, pearl stumbles over to look and quakily says “oh no”. Garnet tells Steven “Steven I am going to need you to stay in the ship and protect Gregg”. The doors to the ship open, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst burst, Steven follows shortly after but it is an empty room, the room is patterned with symbols and shapes, a glowing terminal is situated next to two large rectangles in the walls that appear to be potential doorways. Pearl runs towards the terminal and tries to understand what it is to attempt escape, but she fails and is greeted by Emeralds voice “Do you really think that I would allow a pearl to access any of my ships controls, knowing that one is a fugitive? It’s does a simple gem scan, none of you can activate anything on my ship.” Pearl shouts at the screen “Well if you think this wi…” Emerald cuts into pearl speaking making her annoyed “Send the drones out already, they are in the drone capture room” hundreds of drones fall from the ceiling, Pearl jumps towards Garnet to try fuse but she says that the room is too small and the change in air pressure could open a crack in the ship suffocating Gregg and Steven, all of the gems including Gregg try to fight off the drones with hand on normal combat they become overwhelmed quickly in the small room that they are in and are captured.

 


End file.
